This application seeks support for five annual meetings of the World Health Organization (WHO) World Mental Health (WMH) Survey Consortium. The WMH Survey Consortium is an imitative of the Classification, Assessment, Surveys and Terminology (CAS) group at WHO. The main objectives of WMH are to design and implement a series of coordinated high-quality community epidemiological surveys of DSM-IV and ICD-10 disorders throughout the world, to carry out centralized analyses of these surveys, and to develop cross-national work groups of collaborators who will prepare reports and publications based on these analyses. A total of 29 countries are now participating in the WMH survey initiative. WMH surveys have already been completed in all but 3 of these countries; the final combined sample size will be over 300,000 respondents -- making this by far the largest cross-national epidemiological study of mental disorders ever undertaken. The support requested here is to continue the Consortium's annual meetings, which have been a vitally important part of the overall enterprise, during the critical five-year period when data are finally available for analysis of all the surveys. We seek support specifically for (1) coordination of the agendas and presentations; (2) site selection and travel coordination; and (3) the actual conduct of the meeting. Even though the great majority of the work of the Consortium is carried out throughout the year via e-mail and conference calls, the face-to-face annual meetings are of great importance because they are the only opportunity for collaborators to meet as a whole to discuss critical matters that need to be resolved in order for the day-to-day work of the Consortium to continue smoothly. Included among the most important activities of the annual meetings are full-group discussions on cross-country workgroup analyses, agreements on upcoming publication and dissemination activities, and group training sessions in special types of data analysis and interpretation. The meetings are all the more important in light of the fact that we now have a contract with Cambridge University Press for a series of five WMH books, one to be published each year over the five years of requested support. The annual meetings will be of great importance in finalizing plans for each book in successive years.